


Valentines day 🌻

by Demontoizer



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontoizer/pseuds/Demontoizer
Summary: Leonard watched from outside his window on the biggest events such as: valentines, new years, Christmas and festivals where couples show love to one another. Leonard wants to experience love  and he may have found the right one when Dr. Sheldon Cooper is new to the University





	1. Chapter 1

Valentines day. Fireworks of course for the couples, big, bright and colourful. Each one symbolising love.

The whole event took place right next to his house, it was a huge field where sometimes bands and festivals take place. Odd area to live right? That's what he thought.

After the first floating pink ball of fire flew into the air which created a love heart, he could hear the cries of joy and the silhouettes of the couples making out under the bright sky.  
It annoyed him to say the least. Every valentines day or new years, he was always on his own. Well, he has always been on his own since his last ex.

One last puff of smoke flew into the air with a loud bang and that's when he set the clock for the crocodile tears. Leonard took his glasses off and set them aside on the table, a few droplets fell onto his hand. How can he be so desperate? Yes, I mean, he was only 21 years old and he was a scientist, he clearly has a whole career in front of him, why would he want to ruin that with falling deeply in love with someone? 

Well unfortunately, he has never experienced love. Never had his first kiss, a hug from someone he loves dearly, hands fitting perfectly together and never experienced coitus with anyone. He has dreamt of exploring another life with someone, getting to hold them while they cry or buy them flowers and gifts for events such as valentines. It was one of things he has wanted since he was a little boy. Not just to experience love from a stranger to where they meet in the bed together and do some extra curricular activities with them, but from his own family.

See, here is the thing. For a man to be loving and caring about everything, you would expect him to have grown with supporting, loving parents and a great childhood but this wasn't the case. He grew in a house full of hatred and dismissiveness. Never supported anything the young boy tried to show his parents and when he felt proud of his inventions, they would simply banish him to his room. Some would call this abuse, it wasn't in his eyes for many years. He just believed they were busy or they were too proud to say anything (silly, I know) but this child was denying ever aspect of neglection. At some point Leonard as a little boy created the hug machine just so he could feel the warmth of a hug. 

So either or this poor man was willing to change his life around that very day, no more watching out of the window for couples holding hands or carrying babies. He was going to find the perfect match for him. Starting now.

....

  
I walked into the office with a sulking face. I didn't  necessarily want to be there, I wanted to be home, watching TV like usual. Of course this is my job and I need to make money for a living, but sometimes working on the same stuff, talking to no one just gets a little boring in the end.  
I sat down at my desk for a second until Dr. Gablehauser barged in with someone attached behind him.

"Dr. Hofstadter" he nodded.

"Dr. Gablehauser. What can I do for you?"

"This here" he pushed a timid young man in front of him. "Is Sheldon Cooper. Dr. Cooper, this is Leonard Hofstadter, he will be your Co worker and will help you settle in" the young man nodded as Gablehauser quickly shut the door and left.

"Have a seat" I offered. Sheldon sort of stood there looking for something other than sitting down. I gazed at him as he continued to stroll through my office touching everything he saw.

"I see you like comic books" he finally said. A stern look on his face as he flipped through the green lantern issues.

"Yes, they're very priced Dr. Cooper. Please seat down" I snatched the comic from him and set it back in his place.

Sheldon trudged to an empty seat, sitting on it and deciding it was ' a bad cushion'. It took him ten whole minutes for him to sit down, move his butt around in the chair and stare straight at me with a sour look upon his face.

He had short dark brown hair, extremely tall and was very slim, where I on the other hand look like a brown haired sprout on legs.

"So, Dr. Cooper. What is it you do?" he gave a hard look before answering.

"I am a theoretical physicist and might I add, I have an IQ of 187" one eyebrow lifted to exaggerate.

"Well, wow. That's amazing really. I'm an experimental physicist" I grinned with such pride.

"And I suppose your IQ is lower than mine?"

"Pfft. It's still pretty high though..." I managed to say, pushing up my glasses a little. "173"

"Oh!" he sounded surprised. "I'm quite surprised that your IQ is higher than 100"

I gave him a look of disapproval. "Alright, I'll show you around"

"Oh no need for I have already taken that liberty to show myself around and I've already set up my office. I can let my self out, but, thank you" he gave a little smile and closed the door.

I stood with my hand on the door handle with a shocked look, eyebrows raised, glasses falling off. Maybe I should lie to people about what I do next time so I don't feel so ashamed.

 


	2. Chapter 2 🌻

It had been a few weeks since Sheldon had settled in with the university, many people love his work but hate his obnoxious attitude. It was funny when it happens to someone else though.  
Sheldon and I had grown quite close within these few weeks that I forgot to pay my house rent and now I was being kicked out. A bit extreme. What I meant was, I had been distracted from paying my house bill.

It was lunch, I had sat across from him and looked down at my food. I thought about the approach to my question for Sheldon but I just settled to wing it.

"So, last night I was kicked out of my house" I told Sheldon. He snapped his head up and gave an unknown look.

"I suppose that is quite bad." he moved his salad around with his fork. "Are you going to live on the streets?"

"No Sheldon. I mean, I was going to ask you if I could move in for a while until I find another place." I stared at my food as I played with it.

"A roommate!? That does sound splendid!"

"Does that mean I can?" I asked suspiciously.

He nodded. "On one condition"

"Here we go" I had grown accustomed to Sheldon's talkative attitude.

"No whistling. I use the bathroom from 8am to 8:20am. Is that clear Leonard? Plus there are many more things I need to discuss with you but as you can see, I'm rather busy"

"Yes Sheldon." I smiled briefly. "Can I move my stuff after lunch?"

"That's absurd. I have to wait at least two hours before doing any other activities that include lifting things."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant, I can do it by myself Sheldon. There is barely anything except comic books, action figures and other nerdy stuff."

"Of course. But don't call me to disturb me to help because I won't."

I just smiled at him and continued to eat our salad.

...

"All done!" I exclaimed, I had just finished moving all of my stuff into my new room besides Sheldon. Sheldon came home and did nothing but sit at his desk and do work.

I sat down on the left side of the couch, wiping my forehead from beads of sweat. Sheldon turned around in his chair to look at me briefly, his eyes widened with shock.

"You're in my seat" he coldly told me. An agitated look on his face. "move"

"You aren't sat in it. It isn't your seat." eyebrows knitted.

"Move." this time he got up and was forcing me to slide up one with just the look of his face. "never sit in my seat Leonard."

I sighed and decided it was time for bed, I was going to start looking for a new house tomorrow but at the moment, I was too exhausted. I got to my room and changed into smooth pajamas and climbed into bed. I started to think about Sheldon, he isn't usually nice to people but he was nice for allowing me to stay here temporarily.

Then my mind shifted to something completely different, this time it was about the way he looked... His hair was soft - looked soft, nobody can touch his hair or even look at it- the way he smiles, the way he speaks articulately, just the way he is. He amazes me. He's incredibly smart and he's a great person on the inside, he just shows a harder shell on the outside with a mean attitude. I've never been so fascinated by someone like that before. Sometimes when he looks or speaks to me, I feel a tingling feeling but maybe that's because I ate some cheese earlier on.

I've known him for only a few weeks, I should not be getting these feelings and thoughts and especially about a man. I'm not a homosexual at all (nothing against them). I shook my head clean for a nice dream about my new house. I closed my eyes shut only for me to snap them open when Sheldon tried to kiss me in my dream or nightmare?  
I eventually fell to sleep and continued the dream about Sheldon and I.

...

A good few months later, Sheldon and I were sat eating lunch once again when suddenly a strange man walked up to us.

"Hi, my name is Rajesh Koothrappali. I have no one to sit with, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" his Indian accent strong. I agreed and stared as he sat down next to me.

"I do have another friend named Howard Wolowitz but he's ill at the moment." Sheldon nodded at him and never said a word to Raj.

"Raj, what is it you do here then?"

"I am an Astrophysicist. I enjoy what I do. I've actually seen your work Dr. Hofstadter and I'm very impressed with it." he smiled widely.

"Oh well thank you. How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple of years. I'm sure Howard would enjoy the company of Dr. Cooper and you"

"You know my name! How splendid!" Sheldon pushed in. He had been sat there seething away. I gave the slim man a funny look as his face read jealously.

"Of course I do! I know you've been here only a couple of months, but I love your work. I'm amazed at your intelligence." Sheldon did nothing but nod.

"He's always been like this" I whispered to Raj as his face turned disappointed. I gave Raj a wink which I thought was subtle but apparently not. A large cough came from Sheldon as his eyebrows narrowed.  
I remembered to talk to Sheldon later on about his attitude toward our new friend.

...

"Sheldon, we've been friends for a few months and I noticed today when I winked at Raj, you gave an unsatisfied and disapproved look. What was that about?"

"That is not your concern, Leonard." he poured himself a glass of milk and turned to the microwave.

"Are you jealous about me making another friend?"

"I told you, Hofstadter. That is none of your concern. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have my milk and go to bed." he started to toddle off to bed but I stepped in front of him.

"Hang on. Are you actually jealous?!" I gave a small laugh but the face on Sheldon told me to stop now or he will kill you. I stepped aside and let the man walk to his room.

-  
That night as I was getting ready for bed, I heard the soft whimpering in Sheldon's room. I was too scared to actually walk in so I stopped outside of his room with my ear cupped to the door. Another little cry then followed by multiple cries. What had I done to upset him? Did I push the line? I just let the man cry as I strolled on into my room, I couldn't let him sob. I felt bad but I wasn't allowed in his room and if he was crying, he would want to do it in the privacy of his own room.

What is wrong with him?

 


	3. Chapter 3 🌻

"That was a long night, might I add that I am extremely exhausted." Sheldon told us.

 

Years had passed, Sheldon, Raj, Howard and I are the bestest of friends. I haven't thought about Sheldon in any other way since that night, well I might have in the shower at some point but that's not important.

 

We had just come back from comic con and to be very honest, it was longer than the last comic cons we went to. Sheldon fell into his groove on the sofa, Raj laid on the floor, Howard went to the bathroom and I sat next to Sheldon. It was nothing but awkward silence from the two of us until we heard soft snores from Raj and soon realised Howard had fallen asleep in the bathroom. That left us two.

 

"This year was amazing, don't you think Leonard?" Sheldon yawned. I grinned and yawned back.

"I think I should get ready for bed now" he tried to stand up but ended up falling down in a failed attempt. "I'm too tired for this."

 

I had already started to close my eyes but keeping them open in case Sheldon actually falls asleep on me and need to do an emergency yell. I didn't do anything but close my eyes, I took my glasses off and set them on the coffee table. Everything was silent. Literally no noise. Sheldon still seemed awake to me but I could see his eyes drooping slightly until I finally felt the heavy head of Sheldon Cooper on my shoulder. I peered down at the resting head and smiled, I felt a small tingling feeling rush from head to toe. I couldn't stop smiling at him, he looked so peaceful.

 

Carefully, I moved his head down into my lap so it doesn't hurt my shoulder so much. Sheldon gladly fell into a more comfortable position on my lap. Ever so slightly, I lifted my hand up and caressed his soft cheek, every little second, he would nuzzle deeper into my lap as I kept caressing him. He would never let anyone touch him like this if he was awake so I took the opportunity to do something like this while he's sleeping.

 

"You're one beautiful man, Sheldon Cooper." I chuckled lightly. Then I suddenly snapped my head up and realised what I had said. I can't say that about my best friend! Or to a man at all! I panicked for a little, thoughts swirling around in my head. I can't be gay! Sheldon obviously isn't, he's from a strong believing Christian family.

 

This was all admiration of Sheldon. That man is one unique person. I finally calmed down from panicking and actually looked at the sleeping man in my lap. I admired the way his lips were parted, how his eyelashes lay flat on his cheeks, how is cheeks were a puffy red colour, his eyebrows that were perfectly trimmed and shaped and his hair.

There is a lot about Sheldon Cooper that people didn't realise, he wasn't all this obnoxious all the time, he is genuinely a nice person, mainly around the people he feels most comfortable with and that being me and only me.

 

Sometimes I took him for a joke, I took him for granted a lot of the time and he just used to annoy me. From what I remember, this amazing human being has been there for me since the beginning, he just had a strange way in showing his affection to his friends. He was there when Penny and I broke up (who we are still very close with), he was there for when I failed one of my biggest exams, there when a family member died and was there when my fish died. He was there for everything and I had never realised it, he just had a different way with communicating with people.

 

I once again looked down in my lap and smirked at the scene. I was going to keep this between me, if I told anyone, he would be embarrassed, ashamed and would most definitely hate me. I was about to close my eyes again but I heard some mumbling coming from Shelly.

 

"L-Leonard? I'm s-sorry." he was stuttering. This only happened when he was really upset, knew he did something wrong and he didn't know a way out. I carried on listening to see what his nightmare was about.

 

"Leonard!! I can't lose you! Please!" he shouted loudly. This time I had to wake him up.

 

I started to shake him awake. "Sheldon, wake up!" this took at least five attempts but he came round. He sat up and looked so terrified and confused. He didn't say anything except run to his room and slam the door shut. I didn't say anything but leave to my room also.

 

...

 

I woke up to find Howard and Raj had left. I decided to ask Sheldon if he remembered anything from last night. 

 

"Sheldon. Just wondering if you knew anything about last night?" I leaned against the counter and gave him a small glare. I received an annoyed look but he started talking.

 

"I remember being woke up by you, me running to my room and crying" he was crying last night?

 

"You was crying? About what? Sheldon, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

 

"That's the thing Leonard, I can't tell you nothing. I need to see Penny." he got up and left to walk across the hall.

 

Sheldon's POV.

 

I knocked twice "Penny", so I knocked again because she didn't answer the first time "Penny!" and once again, wow she really needs hearing aids. "Penny!" and finally she answered the door. The woman was stood in a strap vest with some small shorts, her hair looked as though she had been thrown in a bush.

 

"Yes Sheldon?"

 

"I need to talk to you. Its nearly eleven."

 

"This better be good, Cooper." she walked into her apartment and settled down on the sofa. I walked around for a good five minutes until I had found my spot, which was next to Penny. "You wanted to talk to me?"

 

"I know this may seem weird since you have dated Leonard but this is rather important. You're the only person I can come to as I see men coming in and out of your apartment nearly every week."

 

"Did you seriously..? Know what, sure. What's wrong?"

 

"I have a feeling that I don't understand"

 

"Right. Explain it to me"

 

"Last night, I had rested my head on Leonard's shoulder to which he moved me to his lap. I felt his hand touch my cheek which soothed me, making me nuzzle into his lap. Then, I had a dream I told him something and he wanted move out and never see me again." I quickly told her, I would be surprised if she understood anything I told her.

 

" What do you feel when you talk to Leonard? "

 

" Happy. Joyful. Excited. "

 

" What do you feel when he touches you or when he stroked your cheek last night?"

 

" It felt right. I felt content. I wanted to feel it constantly. I don't like this Penny!"

 

"Sheldon, what you are feeling sweetie is called love"

 

"You said the L word" I whispered. "What do you mean love? He's a man and I'm a man. We can't possibly be anything other than friends"

 

"I see. You come from a strict Christian family. But you aren't living with them anymore, you have your own life here in California with Leonard. You have as much right to do what you feel here, your apartment, your privacy."

 

"But you didn't answer my question. I'm not meant to be in 'love' with a man! Penny, what do I do? How do I know if really 'love' him?"

 

"Right, well. What I would do is kiss him."

 

I shook my head. "Kiss him! Excuse me! What about the bacteria and the disease?!" 

 

"Sheldon, if you are going to be in a couple with Leonard or at least find out if you really do like him, you have to at least do something physical instead of just telling him. It might just be that you admire him" she explained. 

 

"I see. The thing is, I've never done anything like this before. I've never kissed someone before... What if I mess up! Penny my nightmare is literally coming alive!" 

 

"I'll teach you Sheldon" she offered. I gave her a look of disgust but then thought that it might help me with the problem. 

 

"Alright. We shall. But don't think anything is coming out of the this" 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." she smiled. "Alright, you ready?" 

 

I nodded at her. "Don't be scared Sheldon"

I watched as she lifted her hand up and touched my cheek, I had take this in, I couldn't chicken out. This was way out of my comfort zone and all for Leonard. Penny gave me a look to see if I was okay, I nodded and she continued. 

 

"Alright, don't move Sheldon." I didn't move. I stayed still. She closed her eyes so I closed mine. Immersion. Penny came in closer and I could feel her breath on my face, I started to panic but I stopped my self. Finally I felt her lips on mine, our mouths were open and I followed Penny. It was only short. But I could understand.

 

"Sheldon. Your turn" I was terrified. I pictured Leonard and kissed Penny. It was only short but sweet. We pulled back and Penny smiled at me. "Yes Sheldon! Now go and get your man.

 

I ran to the door and smiled at Penny. " Thank you " I ran to my own apartment. Waiting on the sofa was Leonard.

 

" Leonard. I need to do something. Stand up. "

 

Leonard was just as confused. He had no clue what was going on, but he stood up and faced me a few metres away. "Has Penny changed you into a new person or something?"

 

"No. Penny explained something to me and suggested something. She told me to do it so I am."

 

"You aren't talking like yourself. Are you sure you're okay?" he stepped a little closer to me, so close I can almost feel his hot breath on me.

 

"Don't do anything." he kept still as I made one more step towards him. I lifted my hand up to his cheek, I smoothed it with my thumb, I watched as his facial expression changed from tense and confused to relaxed.

 

This is where everything went in slow motion. I closed my eyes and bent down a little. We was far apart for this. Leonard followed and closed his eyes and let me touch his soft lips with my own. We closed in and it was honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever felt in my life. We stepped in closer together, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands gripped onto my waist.

 


End file.
